Hetalia One-Shots (Requests open!)
by Z the Pie
Summary: Here I present you various Hetalia One-Shots written by me! I hope you enjoy them, and remember; Requests are always open! (Please note that my first account is on deviantART, and my second account on Quotev. I am the same person as ZelinkerTeam on dA and CherryPie on Quotev. Therefore, I am not stealing these stories, and the plot belongs to me. Thanks!) Sorry for any OOC-ness!
1. Alone

Depressed!England X Child!Ill!Reader

Alone

It was a cold night.

England was sitting on a bench at the local park, in nothing more than his military uniform. Lately, he hasn't been feeling very well, and it wasn't helping that America was happy with his new girlfriend.

It was just like then.

England hasn't really been eating, and if he eats, it isn't very much. He has been locked up in his room for most of the time, only coming out when he needed to fulfil some needs.

To put it simple, England was depressed.

Why is he depressed, you ask?

It started about a week ago. England was on his way to the World Conference, when he saw some of his ex-colonies. He saw how happy they were, and it made him think.

_'Was I a bad brother...?'_

He tried his best to get rid of the depression that was creeping in back then, but hasn't been successful, so his mind became engulfed in negative thoughts.

_'Was I a bad brother?  
Wasn't I good enough?  
Why did they leave?  
Did they hate me?'_

Over the past week, his depression got worse, but he refused to let anyone know about it.

_For the others, he was just plain, tsundere England._

Now, sitting on that bench at the park, he let those negative thoughts creep up once again. Pulling his legs up and slinging his arms around them, he closed his eyes, letting it begin.

_'Didn't they like my food? Was that it?  
Was that why they left me?  
Did they even have a reason to leave me?  
Didn't they like to be taking of by me?'_

At that lost thought, he let a single tear fall.

_'I probably was the worst brother ever...'_

And with that, he began sobbing openly. Not caring if anyone heard or saw him. He didn't care if France saw him, neither if America saw him. He just simply needed to let it out.

That was when a girl got into view. She had (hair length), (hair colour) hair, that was shining brightly in the light of the street lamps, since it was night time.

The girl, who's seen England cry from afar, wanted to make him felt better.

Said girl, who was named (name) (last name), was actually ill, having to bare a disease that was incurable. Today was her last day on Earth before she went to Heaven, and she wanted to do good to the people around her, making last, beautiful memories in the place she called home.

(name), being around 6 years of age, actually knew many things, and was wiser than anybody else of her age. She only knew that much because her family was very poor, and sometimes couldn't afford a meal. She had to grow up in the worst condition, but even so her parents still loved her, and did not regret having her.

England - who was too busy to notice little (name) - continued weeping, not aware of the presence right before him.

"Mister, why are you crying?" a young feminine voice called out to him.

England lifted his head, only to see a little girl standing before him, looking at him with worry lacing her bright (eye color) eyes.

England - who tried to wipe away his tears - choked out:

"I-I'm not crying, poppet!"  
"I can see that your lying, mister. I can feel your pain,"

She said, still looking at him worriedly, but pain clearly visible in her eyes.

England - who was shocked that a random little girl could see right through him - froze. Not trying to hide the tears anymore, he asked the question that formed in his mind.

"...How do you know?"  
"I am hurt myself, mister..."  
"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland,"  
"...Mister Kirkland. And I am (last name). (name) (last name). Nice to meet you!"

She replied happily, smiling brightly at him. England - who couldn't control what he did anymore - smiled at her and replied.

"Nice to meet you too, poppet,"

She smiled once again, before she climbed up the bench, sitting down next to England.

"Could you tell me about your problems?" she bluntly asked, leaving England confused.

"Why would want to know my problems? It's not like they ma-"  
"They do matter, Mister Kirkland. I want to help you. So please, tell me?"

She looked at him, worry latching in her eyes once again. England - who did not like to see her worrying - sighed, and began to tell her.

He told about his family, his brothers, and everyone he took care of, he told her how he thought that he was a bad brother and that they left. Somewhere in between, he burst out into tears once again.

She nodded every once in a while, indicating that she was indeed listening, and comforted him when he burst out into tears once again.

He ended his ranting with a last "And that's why I am a bad brother,".

He did not dare to look at the girl, who said nothing. He was scared of what she would think of him now.

But her reply shocked him.

"That's rubbish,"

He looked at her, shocked.

"Why would you think you're a bad brother?! From what I've just heard from you, you are one of the best brothers someone could have! I mean, which brother breaks his arm, just to make a toy for his little brother?"

That made him think. He _did_ break his arm, making that toy for America.

"And wasn't your little brother Alfred happy about the toy you made for him?"

Yes... America was happy when he got it!

"And even though you and your family had your ups and downs,"

That made him sad, the negative thoughts coming back.

"It all is part of humanity, right?"

Now that made him look up. _Part of humanity...?_

"I mean, humans wouldn't be the same humans if we wouldn't feel, right?"

That was true...

"And there needs to be a fight every once in a while! A perfect relationship with family doesn't exist, you know? Sure, every fight seems cold, and afterwards you feel bad about it, but doesn't the make-up make your bond stronger?"

That made England think once again.

"It's part of us humans to fight for what we think is right; Fighting is normal. There is no way that someone doesn't fight once in a while with the other one. And without fighting, we wouldn't learn to feel feelings like regret, right? We wouldn't know what regret, sadness, pain or anything else is, if we only knew feelings of happiness and love. Fights between loved ones show us what other feelings there are, except for love and happiness. It teaches us something that we need to know in what we call life, and is a vital part of us. Wouldn't it be creepy if everyone loved everyone? A perfect world, in which no ones fight?"

This girl surely knew something.

"Either way, fighting is normal between loved ones, because there simply can't be a prefect relationship. Fighting every once in a while is _healthy_. And after all, regrets and mistakes are memories made, no?"

England looked at her once again, only to see her smiling warmly at him.

England opened his mouth to say something, but Big Ben's chimes from the bells interrupted him. It was midnight.

England didn't realize that another single tear fell out of his eye, until he felt little (name) kissing it away.

Little (name) handed England the Tudor rose she had been holding the whole time.

"I need to go now, Mister Kirkland. But please, keep on being happy for me alright?" she asked, her voice slowly breaking into a shaky tone, indicating that she was scared and that she was about to cry. What he didn't know, was, that she felt her own heartbeat slowly decreasing, indicating that this was her last hour to live in the world she called her home.

England - who looked at the rose - could only think:

_'The Tudor rose is my national flower...'_

When he heard her words, he could only nod, not knowing what held him back. But before he could look at her once again, she ran away, shouting a (teary) "THANK YOU, MISTER KIRKLAND!" before she was out of sight.

England looked at the flower again, deciding that it was time to head home and sleep a night over it, not knowing that he has just fulfilled the little girls' last wish.

~*The next day, morning*~

England actually slept through the night, without any nightmares. He was relieved that his nightmares finally stopped, and his chest didn't feel as heavy anymore, since he told little (name) about his problems.

Oh yeah, little (name)! He wondered how you was doing…

He looked through his mail, for the first time since the depression, and sorted out the letters that he didn't need, or where advertisement.

When he was done with the mail, he looked over at the newspaper. Deciding to read it, he opened up the first page, only to be shocked with sadness to the bone.

**'TRAGIC DEATH OF (name) (last name) LAST NIGHT, WHO SUFFERED FROM AN INCURABLE DISEASE.'**

England felt like he could die right then and there. He looked at the picture of the 6-year old girl.

It _was_ her.

He set the newspaper down, not wanting to read on, and buried his face into the palms of his head. Realizing what she meant with 'Keep on being happy for me', he began to sob once again. It wasn't because of his ex-colonies, no. It was because of her.

The only person that understood and helped him, was now gone too.

But after about a minute, he abruptly stopped his crying.

_'No,'_, he thought, _'I need to keep on being happy. For me __**and**__ for her. That's the last thing I can do for her, like she has done for me.'_

With that thought in mind, he wiped away his tears, and dressed himself for the upcoming Allies-Meeting.

~*Time skip*~

The Allies-Meeting has ended by now, and as always nothing has been done. Everyone, for the exception of England, America and Canada, has left already. England, wanting to talk with America, walked up to him, who was blabbering Canada full of being the hero.

Canada, noticing the asking look England gave him, excused himself and went home.

England cleared his throat.

"America?"

Said man looked over at England.

"Oh, hey Iggy-dude! How are ya?"  
"I-I'm fine. I just wanted to say..."  
"You wanted to say...?"

"..."  
"...Thank you,"  
"...For what?"

England swiftly walked past him, muttering a single sentence.

_"...For being my little brother,"_

And with that, England was gone, leaving a confused America in the Allies' Conference Room.

When he finally got the meaning of that simple sentence, he smiled a warm smile that not many saw.

_"...Your welcome, England,"_

_He isn't __**alone.**_


	2. She Left Happily

Brother!France X Sister!Reader X England  
She Left... Happily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was on his knees, begging her not to leave him.

She was frustrated and angry, rather pissed off at his behaviour.

With another huff, she asked:

"Why should I?"  
"Because you love moi! Et je t'aime! Ne me quitte pas!"

Not containing her anger anymore, she (literally) screamed at him those following words.

"Because I love you?! And because _you love me?!_ That is the most STUPIDEST reason AND excuse I have heard in my entire life from you! I was always there for you when you needed me; When some long-term girlfriend of yours broke up with you, I was the shoulder you cried on! And when you had a nightmare and wanted someone near, I would always let you climb into bed and sleep next to me! And how do YOU treat me back, huh?! TU ME TRAITES COMME MERDE! ET JE SUIS MALADE D'ELLE!"

He flinched at the tone she was using on him, showing that he obviously wasn't used to... _that._

"I did not-"  
"YOU DID! EVERYTIME WHEN WE TRY TO GO OUT TO DO SOMETHING TOGETHER, YOU FORGET ABOUT ME AND FLIRT WITH EVERY WOMAN THAT COMES INTO YOUR SIGHT; AND THEN I AM FORCED TO EITHER WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED FLIRTING OR GO HOME! YOU NEVER PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME, EXCEPT FOR THE MOMENTS WHEN YOU NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON OR WHEN NO ONE WANTS TO CUDDLE WITH YOU OR SOMETHING! HELL, YOU DON'T NOTICE ME LIKE YOU DO NOT NOTICE POOR MATTHEW, AND WE LIVE IN THE VERY SAME HOUSE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL?!"

"Mon amour, please calm-"  
"NON! JE NE SE CALME PAS! ET NE M'APPELLES PAS 'TON AMOUR'! PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMOUR!"

That seemed to hurt the Frenchman that was on his knees before her.

"Quoi...? Tu n'es pas mon amour...?"  
"BIEN SÛR QUE NON!"

The female, whose actual name was (name) Bonnefoy, turned to leave, muttering a seemingly last sentence to her brother and Frenchman Francis Bonnefoy.

"J'en ai fini avec toi. Au revoir, Francis,"

She took her steps to the door, just wanting to leave the World Conference her brother - the personification of France - has dragged her to. But he - being as desperate as he is - snaked his arms around her waist, crying literally into her back, begging with a broken voice:

"S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas... Je t'aime tellement..."

(name), who couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty into making her big brother cry, was determined to leave him, for his and her sake. She was actually leaving with England - France's biggest rival if it was about his sister - but he didn't know that. He only knew that she was leaving. She calmly replied:

"Non, Francis. Je t'ai donné une chance, mais tu manqué. C'est ta faute que je quitte,"  
"...Pourquoi...?"

His voice sounded so broken; Like he hadn't used it in ages, and like he was crying for hours without end. (name) - who never thought of saying those words to her brother - said...

"Parce que je te hais,"

Even though it broke (name)'s heart to say those words to her brother, she needed to. She needed to make him realize his mistakes, to learn from them, and to do better next time. And even though it was a lie - she actually loved her brother very much, no matter if he didn't pay any attention to her - it needed to be said.

France's eyes shot opened, tears unconsciously falling down his face. He was _shocked,_ to say the least. His own sister - whom he actually cherished very much - hated him...? Not able to bear this thought, his arms became limp, and fell down to his sides. His face turned towards the ground - which seemed like the most interesting thing right now. And his eyes seemed to lose every emotion they once held.

Not being able to comprehend what he just heard from his own blood-related sister, he only could hear those sentences.

"Come on; Let's leave, England,"  
"Yes, love,"

He didn't dare look up, afraid that he'll have a breakdown once he makes eye contact with her. But he managed to get a sentence out from his sore throat.

"Au moins me dire où tu vas..."

(name) - who had already put her jacket on - muttered back:

"Je vais vivre en Angleterre pendant environ moitié d'une année, avant que je décide de rester ou retourner à (country name),"

France's mind went blank, and the only thing he managed to do was letting his mouth shape an 'O'-form.

That was when she and England left together.

And he couldn't keep it in anymore.

_He had a total breakdown, in front of all the other countries._

It's been about a half year since that has happened. And it that past half year, you didn't have any contact with your big brother. It pained you, but you had to, someday. Arthur talked to you about the thing with your brother Francis, and you told him what you said (he doesn't speak French, you know?) and why you said it. And you were grateful that he completely understood why you did it.

But today was the day you had to decide on whether to stay in (or with) England, or to fly back to (country name). And believe it or not; England was actually nervous. He has enjoyed your stay with him this half year very much, and he actually couldn't believe himself when he admitted to himself that he has fallen in love you.

You called England downstairs, and motioned for him to sit on his own couch (Like A Boss). An awkward silence fell over the both of you, as both of you sipped your tea, not quite wanting this moment of peace to end. But eventually you spoke up.

"...I have decided whether to stay or not,"

England's eyes shot open. Nervously, he replied:

"A-And what is you answer, love...?"

You smiled sweetly at him, something that always made him melt inside. And not to mention that it made his stomach do flips, and his legs wobbly.

"...I want to stay here,"

As those words left your mouth, he couldn't contain his happiness. Without even thinking properly of what he was doing, he crashed his lips onto yours, and snaked his arms around your waist, catching you off-guard. You, giving a little squeak, blushed, but kissed back and put your arms around his neck.

England, who seemed to finally realize what he was doing, broke the kiss panting heavily, apologizing all over the place, that even Flying Mint Bunny had to facepalm.

"I-I'm so sorry (name), I don't know what came over me, that was not gentleman like and-"

You cut off his rambling with a kiss. When you pulled away, you had to suppress your laughter and his confused, but crimson red face.

"Who said I didn't like it?"

He couldn't help but smile, and pull you into another kiss.

_"Wonderful, my love...~"_

~*Extended endiiiiiiiing~*~

After your little confession time, you and Arthur started dating, and you were as happy as you can be. You eventually sorted out things with your big brother Francis and became close once again. He made sure that he didn't forget you, and even your nephew Matthew got more attention, which actually made him happier.

Even though Francis didn't approve of your relationship at first, he sat down with Arthur and talked it through with him. He also asked you if you were sure about that - to which you replied 'yes', of course - and threatened him to kill him if he hurt you in any way.

Surely you guys had your ups and downs, but you always got through, sticking by each others side. And everyone supported you guys.

Could you have been any happier than now if things went differently?

That is a good question.

And the answer is 'no'~!

_**'She Left... Happily'**_


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

Dead!Brother!Canada X Depressed?Sister!Reader  
You'll be in my Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was raining today.

A lonely girl stood in front of a gravestone.

_Here lies Matthew Williams; The personification of Canada  
XXX – (year before this year)*_

That was what stood on the gravestone.

Matthew Williams. The personification of Canada. The one that raised me.

The one I called 'big brother'.

It's been exactly one year since he's died. And I still can't comprehend what happened on that dreadful day.

~*Flashback*~  
_  
It was a beautiful day._

The sun shone in the country of Canada, it being summer, and a girl of (age, one year younger)* excitedly ran up to her big brother.

"Grand frère! Grand frère!"  
"What is it, maple?"  
"Could we go to the park today? You know, as in, to spend some brother-sister time? It's been so long since we've last done that!"  
"Of course we can, maple! Get your things, we're going to the park,"

After this conversation between the personification of Canada and the personification of (country name) ended, they went into the park, to spend some quality time together as brother and sister.

~*Time skip*~

It was evening, and the sun was already going down, making a beautiful sunset appear. The Canadian-(nationality of (country name)) siblings were walking down the road, hand in hand, laughing together.

"And did you have fun today, petite sœur?"

Those were one of the rare moments where he wouldn't call her 'maple' or 'princess'.

"Of course I had fun today, grand frère! How could I not have fun with you?"

The Canadian chuckled.

That was when both of them saw the building on the other side of the street.

Disintegrating down.

Right upon them.

People were screaming, kids were crying. Other people were trying to escape, others were frozen in fear.

And one of the frozen ones was the (nationality of (country name)) sibling Canada's.

Her eyes wide in fear, she couldn't move; Too scared to not know what'd happen, but too scared to move.

The Canadian - who was trying to get his beloved little sister to move, saw that the building was almost falling down on them. In the last moment, he decided to take an important risk.

And he pushed his (nationally of (country name)) sister out of the way; Taking the blow of the building all upon himself.

No scream or any sign of pain was heard from the Canadian man that took the blow in place of his sister.

After it happened, the streets were silent. Deadly silent. No one dared to say a word. Until the (nationality of (c.n.)) broke it, finding her voice and ability to move back.

"M-MATTHEW!"  
  
~*Flashback end*~

I was unconsciously crying, remembering the day my big brother saved me. I still can't comprehend.

Why? Why did he push me out of the way?  
Why did he take my place?  
Why? WHY?!

My knees get wobbly the longer I stand and cry here. This graveyard - a graveyard for passed countries - contains the grave of my brother. My big brother.

My world.

But my breath hitched when I remembered something else. It was a faint memory, but I could see my brother. And... a younger me? I seemed to be around 5 years old.

...Wasn't that the age he found me?

Yes, Canada actually found me in a field of (favourite/national flower)s. I seemed to be playing with a little polar bear cub. And that faint memory...

...It was the time I first called him my big brother.

I remember, he was holding me, telling me that I can trust him and that he'll take care of me. He told me that I could see him as a big brother. The next thing I remember was that he was singing the younger me a lullaby.

And that lullaby was the lullaby he sang to me until this day.

Yes, since that day it has been haunting me; Laughing at me for holding it so close, knowing that I won't ever hear the original voice I know sing it.

As more tears fell, I began to sing him that song he sang me as lullaby.

I slowly opened my mouth, holding the bouquet of his favourite flowers tighter than before. My voice was strong, but it had that touch of loneliness and longing in it.

_"Come, stop your crying,  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight,"_

I sang, remembering all the times he had sung those lines to me.

_"I will protect you from  
All around you  
I will be here, don't you cry,"_

**'Those lines were true. You were actually kept a secret from all the other countries. When you asked why, he said the reason was that he wanted no one to take you away. You were so happy, knowing that your brother wanted to have you with him forever,'**

_"For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry_

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always,"

I sang to him, putting my heart into those lines.

_"Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different, but  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more,"

I kept on singing, when I heard a familiar Canadian-accented voice chime in.

_"Don't listen to them,  
'Cause what do they know? __**(What do they know?)**__  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong __**(You gotta be strong)**__  
I may not be with you,  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together, 'cause,"_

I fell to my knees.

_"You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart __**(I'll be there)**__  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more!  
Ohh, you'll be in my heart __**(You'll be here, in my heart!)**__  
No matter what they say __**(I'll be with you)**__  
You'll be in here in my heart __**(I'll be there)**__  
Always,"_

I set the bouquet down onto the grave, the flowers containing a single maple leaf.

_"Always,  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you, always  
Always and always,"_

I got up and turned to leave, singing the last lines of that song.

_"Just look over your shoulder,  
Just look over your shoulder,  
Just look over your shoulder,"_

I left the grave yard.

_"I'll be there,  
__**Always..."**_

~*Normal POV*~

As the (age) year old girl left, a ghostly figure looked over his shoulder. He said a simple sentence to himself, smiling.

_"Thanks for being there, my maple..."_


	4. CRACK: Pru & Ger - Tampons

"Hey Vest! I brought you some tampons! Kesesesesesese~"

The Prussian man, called Gilbert, entered the house he shared with his younger brother, Ludwig. But Ludwig was utterly confused why his brother would bring him tampons.

"Vhy vould you-"

He got cut off when he felt something warm trickle down his underwear. He snatched the box of tampons out of Gilberts' hand and went into the bathroom, Gilbert smirking all the while.

~Time skip : D*

Gilbert said on the couch, patiently waiting for his younger brother to come out of the closet bathroom. He begins to worry, since Ludwig has been in the bathroom for a complete hour. He started to call out for him.

"Hey Vest! Are you okay in zhere?"

He heard a quiet mutter, which sounded something along the lines of 'Bruder', and looked to the doorway. Relieved to see Ludwig standing there, he was also confused as to why his little brother hid halfway behind the doorframe.

"...Vest? Is everyzhing alright?"

Ludwig continued to stare into his brother crimson eyes, when he finally got out, in a hushed tone...

_"Bruder... I'm a girl..."_

~ZHE END~


	5. Wenn Du

div class="gr-body" 


	6. Alive In Your Heart

div class="gr-body" 


	7. This 4th of July

Full title:  
**Bestfriend!America X Dying!Human!Reader  
This 4th of July**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**'(Name)! Be careful!'**_

'Don't worry Alfie! No car is coming either way!'

The sound of a cars' brakes squeaking caught the attention of a worried male, and looking around in the streets, he spotted a car, with a drunken, almost unconscious driver. Looking back to his female friend, he saw that she was about halfway over street.

Directly in the car's way.

'(NAME)! LOOK OUT!'  
'Huh?!'

As the male tried to get his best friend out of the way, he had to see what he had feared the most.

Unconscious tears falling, he couldn't hold himself up anymore, so he broke down onto his knees. His brain not processing what was happening, he could only scream.

And he screamed out one single word.

'(NAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)!'

"A-Alfred...?"  
"Y-Yes, (name)...?"  
"Stop crying... I don't like it,"  
"I-I c-can't help it, (n-name); Y-You're dying, for fuck's sake!"  
"I know that... You don't have to tell me, Alfie,"  
"...Don't leave me..."

The two best friends by the name of Alfred and (name) were outside in a field, right before a hospital. They knew doctors were watching them closely, ready to take action if anything should happen.

And the reason that Alfred was crying about, is simple.

_His best friend is dying._

(Name) had just recently gotten into an accident. She was walking over the street, her best friend Alfred just a few feet behind her, and a drunk driver hit her, immediately escaping the scene. People around them, who have happened to see what has happened, immediately called an ambulance and the police. They were still in search of the driver.

(Name), for a time, has been in a coma, not awaking until just yesterday. She felt herself dying, and she accepted that fact. Her family and friends did too, after some grieving. The only one who wouldn't understand was Alfred.

He couldn't live with the thought of his best – and only female – friend dying, and he hoped for a wonder to keep her alive. He just couldn't imagine a life without her. Everything would be so...

...Boring.

He wouldn't have someone with that special connection, someone he could always go to when times were bad.

He loved her as if she were his little sister, who he had to protect and love, for her to grow. She – having just gotten nineteen – saw him as a big brother, who she wanted to show that she can protect herself, and that she didn't need someone to take care of her. She wanted to be independent, and luckily her 'brother' Alfred gave her very much freedom, but still kept her at bay.

Both of them have known each other ever since they were born. Their mothers were good friends with each other before, and got pregnant at almost the same time. Both of them had been helping each other with the pregnancy, with the help of their husbands, of course, and got through it very well, bringing two healthy babies to life.

They also had been together every since.

From kindergarten, to elementary, to middle school, to high school. There were some nasty fights here and there, but they knew it was all part of their friendship, and soon got over it. Some even thought they had the dream-friendship-of-all-time.

Now, that she was dying, Alfred thought, I could never see her again. Never hear her laugh or see her smile. Never feel her touch or get crazy with her.

This thought bothered him greatly.

It began to rain, and the (hair colour) haired female could feel herself getting closer to the brink of death.

The doctors – who noticed her sad smile, directed at the grey sky – started to prepare themselves for pulling away a crying teenager, screaming for his dead best friend.

Alfred – noticing it too – immediately hugged her hard, before she could say anything.

"P-Please, (name)! D-Don't leave me!"  
"You know I have no other choice, Alfie,"

Her voice started to weaken already, and it was clear to hear. The doctors started to pity the poor boy, for he was slowly but surely losing his best friend.

"B-But you promised me we'd go to Disneyland! And that you'd show me all of your favorite places! And- And-"  
"Alfred,"

Silence.

"You know there's no other way,"  
"But-"

"Listen to me," she cut him off, making him silent again.

"I know you don't want this, and neither does anyone else. But there's no way to prevent this-"  
"I can ask Iggy to work his magic, and then-"  
"Alfred, let me finish,"

Though her voice was clear, you could hear the growing weakness of it. Alfred was silenced yet again, and his sadness grew with every word she said, but tears refused to fall down his face and express his pain.

"-So I only ask one thing of you,"

There was silence, before Alfred managed to get one single sentence out.

"...What is it...?"

His voice was even weaker and more fragile than hers, making it seem like he was the one dying. He still had his hard grip on her, but she didn't mind.

_"...Smile,"_  
"...Huh?"

She pulled away a bit, smiling a small genuine smile, telling him what he had to do for her.

_"I want you to smile for me. Because I don't want my last memory of you to be sad,"_

He looked at her in astonishment. Never had he thought that the moment she was dying, she wanted him to smile.

_"I bet you're wondering... why... I want you to smile,"_

He slowly nodded his head.

_"I want you to smile your goofy, natural smile that makes everyone else smile too. Not only because I want your smile to be my last memory of this beautiful world in which I've had the pleasure to live in,"_

More tears clouded his vision.

_"...Also because I want you to spread happiness,"_

His eyes widen.

_"I don't want to feel guilty for making others sad, so I want you to feel as happy and free as you've always been, and spread your happiness to others. Even if it means that I'll be forgotten,"_

"I-I will do it... for you, (n-name)... B-But how c-can I e-ever s-smile... W-When you a-aren't there to make me sm-smile?!" he stuttered out, tears only threatening now to escape the barricade they've built before.

_"That's easy,"_ she whispered, her voice now at its weakest point. Alfred noticed, and immediately kept her close to him again, as if that would keep her alive forever. They were forehead to forehead.

_"...Think of the good times,"_ she whispered, as Alfred remembered all the good memories, as well as the bad. She went limp in his arms, as he was busy remembering.

_That was exactly what she wanted to happen._

She wanted Alfred to remember everything, so he wouldn't notice when she'd fall limp into his arms, so it wouldn't be as hard or traumatizing.

When Alfred snapped out of all the memories, he looked down to find a dead (name) in his arms, a peaceful smile on her face, indicating that she had died happily.

He began to shake her.

"H-Hey, name. C'mon, wake up. It's no time to sleep right now. We can sleep tomorrow,"

He got no response from her.

"...(N-Name)...?"

The doctors were behind him now, pulling him away from the dead, pale girl that was once so full of live. Alfred couldn't struggle, for his brain did not process what has just happened.

Alfred slowly closed the door behind him as he entered his house that he shared with his family of Matthew, Francis and Arthur. Arthur was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper, when he noticed Alfred coming home.

"Ah, Alfred. Right on time, you git. How's (name)? You promised us to tell us how she is doing,"

As soon as Arthur said '(name)', something in Alfred's mind snapped.

He slid down the door he just closed, hiding his face in his hands, just like his bangs have done for his eyes.

"...(Name)... She's dead," he whispered.

"What did you say, you git?"

"...She's dead..." Alfred whispered again, this time only a slight bit louder. But Arthur understood.

"...What?"

"She's dead," Alfred whispered, as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead!"

Only now did realization hit him in the face.

_"SHE'S DEAD!"_

Alfred sprung up, wanting to run to his best friend and to make her wake up, but Arthur was too fast. He kept Alfred in his hold, and since Matthew and Francis heard what was going on, Matthew immediately locked the door, while Arthur and Francis brought the crying and struggling Alfred to the couch.

"Alfred, snap OUT OF IT!"

Silence.

Alfred looked up at Arthur, the one who had raised him after his mother died.

"...She's dead..." he whispered like a broken doll, as tears fell out of his eyes.  
_  
Finally, he knew what she meant with her last words.  
Finally, he understood her last message._

_**"...Smile. For me, and for everyone else. And be the hero, on this 4th of July,"**_


	8. Greensleeves ( AN)

Full title:

Chibi!America X Reader

Greensleeves

"Thank you very much, love. It means a lot to me that you're doing this,"  
"Oh, don't worry, England. It is my honour,"  
"Once again, I thank you. I'll be off, now,"  
"Have a good night with your friends, England. I will keep everything in order, I promise,"  
"I trust you will do so,"

The door closed.

(Name) (last name) was a good friend of Arthur Kirkland – personification of England -, and has just been asked to babysit his baby brother Alfred, who was the personification of America. Knowing the child has been a trouble lately, and Arthur was tired, she told him to go out for a night, and that she'd babysit him. Arthur – being very thankful to his friend – took the offer soon enough, and had just left the house for the night.

Little pitter-patters of tiny footsteps were heard through the hallways of the mansion England and America lived in, indicating that the other person in this house was running towards the girls' location. A blond and white blur came out of nowhere, and tackled the poor girl to the floor.

"(name)! (Name)! You really came! I thought Iggy was lying when he told me you'd be babysitting me, but you're really here I'm so happy and let's play games because I'm not tired and I don't want to go to bed and-"  
"ALFRED,"

He looked at you innocently, his baby blue eyes holding happiness.

You looked at the grandfather clock, only to see that it was 8:30PM already.

"Okay, Alfred. Your bedtime is at nine, right?"

The boy nodded, confirming the information England had given you beforehand.

"How about we play some games until 8:50, and then you make yourself ready for bed?"

The boy nodded rapidly, happy that he could play with you.

The girl chuckled.

"Go and get your games, then,"  
"YAAAY!"

"Okay Alfred, it's time to go to bed,"  
"Aww, but I don't want to!"  
"But you need to. England told me to get you to bed at all costs,"  
"But I'm not tired!"  
"I don't care. You're going to bed, whether you like it or not,"

The boy would have tried again, but the stern look (name) was giving him, made him succumb to her, as he lowered his head.

"Okay..." he muttered, going to the bathroom to make himself ready.

After he got ready, he slowly climbed into the bed, thinking of ways to keep on being awake. Once he was settled, he had an idea.

"Hey, (name)?!"  
"Yes, Alfred?"  
"Can you read me a bedtime story?!"

The girl smiled at him, not knowing the plan of the child.

"Of course, darling,"

Going to the bookshelf England insisted America had, she picked a random book about superheroes, being certain he would fall asleep with it. Sitting on a chair with the book in her lap, she began to read.

"Once upon a time, in the..."

"Enough now, Alfred! It's time to sleep!"  
"Please! Just one more!"  
"This was the 20th story I read you! No more!"  
"Please!"

The girl had never known that America would drive her to the border of impatience. She felt as if she was losing her mind, and now she understood how England felt the last days. Lowly growling at him, she replied with a harsh no.

Suddenly, Alfred had a new idea.

"Then sing me a song!"

The girl perked at that, being surprised.

"A... song?"  
"Yes! A bedtime-song! Please?!"

The girl weighed her options, before she hesitantly accepted.

"...F-Fine. But JUST one. No more. Then you'll sleep without complains!"

Alfred nodded rapidly again, because his plan was to fake him being asleep, and then play DS and his other consoles all night long.

"Okay... Which one do you want to hear? NO superheroes,"

The child whined at that, with a disappointed 'aww'. Unknown to him, the girl got an idea herself.

"Hey, I have a song, and I'm sure you'll fall asleep with it. Want to hear it?"

Alfred, being reluctant, agreed nonetheless, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep.

(name) smiled.

"Good. Now make yourself comfortable and listen closely,"

After the girl made sure America was comfortable in his bed, she began to sing a song her mother had always sung her when she couldn't sleep.

_"Alas, my love  
You do me wrong  
To cast me off  
Discourteously  
For I have loved you  
So long,  
Delighting in  
Your company,"_

America could feel his eyes droop. He didn't want to fall asleep, yet the song was so calm and soothing, he thought he could hear the music.

_"Greensleeves was all my joy,  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
And who, but my Lady  
Greensleeves?_

Your vows,  
You've broken  
Like my heart  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now, I remain in a world apart,  
But my heart remains in captivity,"

His brain was fighting his body, his mind not wanting to fall asleep, yet his body seemed so exhausted. Not holding it any longer, he let his body win, and slowly fell asleep with the soothing voice of his babysitter accompanying him to sleep.

_"Greensleeves was all my joy,  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who, but my Lady  
Greensleeves?"_

(Name) smiled knowingly down at the child in the covers. Having known perfectly well how soothing this song is, she was sure he'd fall asleep. And her assumption was right.

Finally feeling accomplished and exhausted, she sang the last verse of the familiar song, before succumbing to sleep herself.

_"Greensleeves was all my joy,  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who, but my Lady  
Greensleeves...?"_

All the while, England was watching the two from the doorway, having a smile on his face. He felt refreshed from the night out, and the night air did him well. He watched as she fell asleep, then put a blanket on her, before he left the room quietly.

"I'll leave her a note and some clothes in the morning. I will have to thank her properly tomorrow," he whispered to himself, finished it with a grateful smile, before he went to bed that night.

**Hey guys! It's me, Z the Pie, or also known as the author of this one-shot-story. I'm very sorry to say this to anyone who reads this, but I can and will not continue. Well, with this site. I WILL continue writing stories for every single person out there, who wants to read them, BUT I cannot work with this site. I just can't work with this anymore, I didn't like this site from the beginning on, but did decide to give it a try. I know where to find my things (like, uploading documents, so I can put them in my story), but I... I just can't. It's too much for me to work with. I did get a request back in May, which I did not see up until June, but I've been busy lately, so I couldn't finish it. I'm sorry, but I will try to get it done before I fly to Cuba. I will try my best, but no guarantees, since I've got some plans for the remaining days before the flight to spend with my family and friends, because they matter too. Remember, I WILL continue writing, and whoever is interested in keeping up to date with new Hetalia one-shots can take a lookie lookie here:**

** .com**

**That's my main account, which is located on deviantART. It is the account I spend most of my time on, and it the account that will ALWAYS be updated first. Though there's the slight disadvantage, that if you want to read a one-shot that isn't posted here, you will have to look through the gallery, or the folder for the one-shots. But then there's my second account:**

** 27104387**

**I have all of my one-shots in a story on Quotev, which makes it easier to find the one-shot you're searching for. As said, it is my seccond account, and therefore the account which will also be updated as soon as dA. Those two are the accounts that will always be updated at almost the same time. If not, then there will be a delay of some minutes only. For wattpad-users, I have my third account there:**

** user/CherryThePie**

**It is the account which will most likely be more delayed than Quotev and dA, simply because there is a chance that I'll forget about updating there. The delay would reach its highest point in one day, meaning that the highest time of delay would be one day.**

**Once again, as a last time I'll say it:**

**I just can't seem to work with FFN. It's just not my style, and I don't like working with it. And a feature here has been an ass to me ever since I came (bastard feature...).**

**I WILL continue writing for you guys. You can check up on new one-shots in the three accounts I just linked you to.**

**There will be ONE MORE ONE-SHOT, before I discontinue here. It is the request I was given. It will be the 'finishing chapter'.**

**If any of you have requests for me, I'll gladly take them. Just please, if you are a darling send me them on either of my first three accounts. I will not see them here.**

**Requests are preferably send to my first two accounts. That way, I will see them very soon.**

**The only time I will come back to FFN, will be for reading stories. I will not check on reviews, so don't bother.**

**Thanks for reading this story (whoever read this), and for reading this long A/N. I thank you all for taking your time, and I really appreciate it. Maybe we'll meet again, eh?**

**Next time - The finishing chapter: China X Liechtenstein /ChuLiech/ (Again?)**


End file.
